lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Get Free (song)
|DS = |next = N/A |previous = "Change" |album = Lust for Life |MiX= }} "Get Free" (originally titled "Malibu") is a song by Lana Del Rey. It was co-written and produced with Rick Nowels, Kieron Menzies and Dean Reid. It serves as the closing track on her fifth studio album and fourth major-label studio album, Lust for Life, which was released worldwide on July 21, 2017. Writing During interviews for BBC Radio 1 and Complex magazine, Del Rey revealed that the song originally had a different title and much more personal lyrics. As she stated: "That song started out really revealing ... I wanted to summarize my whole experience over the last six years; and then I realized, I don't want to reveal everything". After deciding not to use the original version titled "Malibu", the song was completely deleted and reworked into the final version, known as "Get Free".http://www.bbc.com/news/entertainment-arts-40714557https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3ReJi0bXCs During her concert in San Diego, California, on July 31, 2017, Del Rey commented that she purposely intended the last word on the record to be "blue", stating that she felt like the word was "a good omen" for a direction that she wanted to go, and a "a little jumping off point for the next record".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxqSwOtmbW4 Critical reception Meaghan Garvey of Pitchfork called "Get Free" the most stunning and thematically essential song on the album along with "Change", stating that "Del Rey delivers, at last, the album’s mission statement: 'Finally, I’m crossing the threshold/From the ordinary world/To the reveal of my heart.' It is not so much a revelation as a promise that one is coming, and when she sings plainly, 'This is my commitment,' the album cover’s uncharacteristic smile reveals itself not as a declaration of happiness, but a reminder that it’s still worth believing in".http://pitchfork.com/reviews/albums/lana-del-rey-lust-for-life/ The FADER ''magazine named it the best song on [[Lust for Life (album)|''Lust for Life]]'' ''and added it was "an amalgam of influences and interpolations and inter-references to the sprawling Lana universe". It was described as a "gorgeous-sounding promise" and pact between Del Rey and herself to "unapologetically rid her life of unnecessary darkness". They went on to call it the most spiritually uplifting Del Rey song to date and as the album’s last track, it solidified it’s mission statement: "Lana will always be Lana, but she reserves the right to make life changes, to feel proud of what she’s accomplished, and to sing about being happy and free, for once".http://www.thefader.com/2017/07/24/lana-del-rey-get-free-lust-for-life Live performance Del Rey sang a brief a capella snippet of the song on August 1, 2017 at the House of Blues in Anaheim, California. Cross-references * Direct reference to the song "Ride". * A mention of "paradise" most notably appears in "Dark Paradise", "Tomorrow Never Came", and the song of the same name, among many others. * "Out of the black, into the blue" is a similar lyric to "you turn my mood from black to blue" from "Hundred Dollar Bill". * "Get free" is a phrase mentioned in "Children of the Bad Revolution" and a subtle reference to the song appears in "God Bless America - And All the Beautiful Women In It". * Del Rey riffs "I wanna move out of the black, into the blue" referenced from the 1979 Neil Young song "Hey Hey, My My (Into the Black)". Lyrics Credits ;Personnel *Lana Del Rey — vocals, songwriting, production *Rick Nowels — songwriting, production, bass, organ, keyboards, synth pad *Kieron Menzies — songwriting, production, engineering, mixing, percussion, synthesizer, field recording *Dean Reid — production, engineering, mixing, synth bass, percussion, electric guitar *Trevor Yasuda — engineering, keyboards *David Levita — electric guitar *Zac Rae — synth pad, organ, Mellotron, guitar *Aaron Sterling — live drums, percussion *Mighty Mike — drums, percussion *Chris Garcia — engineering *Adam Ayan — mastering ;Technical *Published by Cosmic Lime (ASCAP) / R-Rated Music administered by EMI April Music Inc. (Global Music Rights) / Sony/ATV Music Publishing (ASCAP) *Recorded at The Green Building, Los Angeles and Hampstead Studios, London *Mastered at Gateway Mastering, Portland, Maine Charts References Category:Songs Category:Lust for Life songs Category:Released songs